Una oportunidad
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Lucius ha decidido disculparse con la mujer que ama: Nymphadora.


_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Prompt # 31 – En el que Lucius le pide perdón a Tonks._

 _Aclaración: AU no mágico._

…

 **Una oportunidad.**

…

Ha estado reflexionando sobre su forma de comportarse y ha llegado a la conclusión de que se ha equivocado. Aunque tenga todas las comodidades que cualquiera pueda desear, se ha dicho que no es ninguna excusa para haberse creído el rey del universo; ha maltratado a varias personas –hombres y mujeres– por algo tan absurdo como que viene de una familia adinerada. Ha perdido a varias amistades a lo largo de los años y, sobre todo, a quien ha captado su atención desde que la ha visto –por primera vez– en aquel internado. Ella es una mujer no muy agraciada, torpe y de fuerte carácter; que ha nacido de una pareja con unos problemas económicos.

Básicamente por su torpeza y su media pobreza fue maltratada en Hogwarts. Lucius recuerda que él, en determinados momentos, también ha contribuido; sin embargo, nunca ha dejado que las circunstancias dobleguen su temperamento. No lo admitirá en voz alta pero siente un poco de admiración hacia ella… y amor. Un tanto irónico y quizá no tenga ninguna oportunidad con ella: a menos que estuviese equivocado, Nymphadora está perdidamente enamorada de un tal Lupin. Lucius sabe que ése Lupin, ése patético profesor, no es ningún rival para un Malfoy; si se lo propone, puede usar sus influencias en el consejo estudiantil y hacer que lo despidan. Lamentablemente, Lupin no ha hecho _nada_ que lo mereciese.

Lucius está recorriendo los pasillos abandonados de una vieja casa, con varios artefactos invaluables y reliquias que pertenecen a la familia más adinerada de todo Londres: los Black. Al salir de Hogwarts, comenzó a congeniarse con Regulus a causa de la labor que ambos tienen; un Malfoy no necesita _trabajar_ sin embargo hay una impresionante _satisfacción_ que aparece en él ante algo bien hecho. Será tonto, a lo mejor a Abraxas le diese un infarto por las acciones de su único hijo. ¿Y qué? Es su vida, tiene libertad de hacer lo que le plazca con ella.

—¡Ese es todo su alegato!

Lucius se detiene abruptamente y se voltea para ver a la mujer de un exótico pelo rosa –cortesía de los tintes– que ha entrado un tanto malhumorada; él entorna los ojos: otro fallido intento de Nymphadora por conquistar a Lupin, quien pasa de ella olímpicamente; es como si a Lupin no le interesase el romance o Nymphadora, o ambas.

—Nymphadora —dice llamando la atención de la antes mencionada, quien frunce el ceño hacia él—, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás tratando de enamorarlo? Él no es para ti —concluye jactancioso: él es superior.

—¡No me digas "Nymphadora", Malfoy! —Nymphadora refuta sonrojándose de la rabia. Jamás ha comprendido qué mosca le ha picado a su madre para ponerle semejante nombre, jamás le gustará y odia cuando se atreven a pronunciarlo; Nymphadora, hasta donde Lucius sabe, se ha esmerado porque _todos_ la llamen por su apellido, sin importar quién ni bajo qué circunstancia esté— No es de tu incumbencia.

Una oportunidad que no se repetirá en ningún momento. Probablemente sea adecuado que se disculpe por lo que ha tenido que vivir, a pesar de que no ha tenido toda la culpa; no le va a rogar por su amor, no lo ha hecho y no empezará ahora; es una cuestión de orgullo. Nymphadora lo mira con desdén. Lucius mantiene su característica expresión de negocios. Sí, lo hará ahora; al menos, su consciencia estará tranquila independiente de lo que acontezca luego.

—Perdóname.

La única palabra que dice ha sorprendido a Nymphadora, quien ha abierto sus ojos ligeramente. ¿Lo dirá de verdad o está siendo condescendiente? No ha sonido como una disculpa vacía, que sólo es momentánea y que será olvidada a la más mínima de las oportunidades… _No_ , es genuina: de quien está verdaderamente arrepentido. Los fríos ojos de Lucius reflejan poca calidez, que contrasta su anterior palabra. ¿Se lo otorgará? Ambos han dejado de ser esos adolescentes que se han hecho la vida imposible, de una manera u otra; así que espera que madurase… O la opción menos placentera: que lo ignore olímpicamente y se vaya de la casa Black. Entre paréntesis, ¿qué hace aquí si no es una Black?

En cambio, Nymphadora mantiene sus ojos fijos en él. Parece que lo está analizando, ¿no le basta con que lo haya dicho? Ésa mujer debe aprender a que si un Malfoy lo dice es porque es verdad, ¡qué puntillosa es!

—No te creo —dice finalmente, dejándolo en estupefacción—. ¡Después de todos los maltratos que me has hecho _o_ que has consentido, no te perdonaré así como así! ¡No lo haré sólo porque _tú_ quieres, ricachón! ¡TENGO MI DIGNIDAD, MALFOY!

—Eres tan exasperante igual que antes, Nymphadora —Lucius sisea venenosamente, Nymphadora frunce el entrecejo—. Todavía me pregunto qué vi en ti para que terminase enamorado.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho acaba sorprendiéndose. Lo que ha pensado que no va a pasar, ha pasado; sopesando el asunto se convence con que no es tan malo. A lo mejor así Nymphadora acaba ignorando ése ridículo orgullo que tiene y acepta su perdón; sobre el ser su novia –porque lo será, imposible resistirse ante los encantos de un Malfoy– se verá con el pasar del tiempo. No le rogará ni le insistirá. Un paso a la vez.

—… ¿Qué?

Nymphadora no encuentra qué opinar al respecto. Por un lado todo ha cobrado sentido: las burlas, las humillaciones esporádicas… Sin embargo, hay mejores maneras para expresarlo. Es como algunas chicas que molestan al chico que aman pero a la inversa. Si cree que acabará perdidamente enamorada de Lucius _simplemente_ porque ha reconocido su error, está equivocadísimo. Puede que Lucius tenga razón _en un_ aspecto: que debe de olvidar su amorío hacia… Nada bueno saldrá después de todas sus insistencias; le agrade o no, asegura que todos la consideran una desesperada. _Y lo está_. ¿Merece la molestia insistirle si le demostrado que no siente o sentirá lo mismo? Quizá no.

Lucius continúa analizando las expresiones de la mujer, aguardando encontrar algún gesto que le favorezca. No hay nada. Punto para ella: no enamorarse a primera vista. Lucius considera seniles a la gente que defiende tamaña tontería, está fuera de toda lógica creíble; por lo menos, Nymphadora tiene un poco de sentido común.

—Te perdono, Malfoy —Al parecer sí ha acabado saliéndose con la suya, piensa Lucius, y acabará perdidamente loca por él: Lucius Malfoy, el mejor pretendiente para Nymphadora Tonks. Y quien se atreva a tratar de quitársela se arrepentirá. Por su parte, Nymphadora gruñe para captar su atención: siempre ha detestado cuando la han ignorado—; pero mi opinión sobre ti no ha cambiado.

—Jamás esperé que cambiases de buenas a primeras, Nymphadora.

…

Ha transcurrido un mes desde que se ha disculpado con ella y se ha largado de la mansión de los Black. No sabe qué pensar al respecto, es agridulce enterarse de la razón tras el comportamiento de Malfoy. Se siente muy confusa con todo este follón organizado por el adulto más altanero que ha conocido en su vida, ¿es correcto…? ¿¡En qué está pensando?! Es absurdo enamorarse de su ¿enemigo? Ni siquiera lo considera como tal, Malfoy _sí_ le ha dejado en claro que no es de su completo agrado pero _nunca_ que la odia explícitamente.

En su mente se mantiene cada palabra que le ha dicho su madre sobre el asunto además de la opinión que su padre le ha dado. Su padre, que es más cordial, le ha comentado que debería darle una oportunidad ya que cabe la posibilidad de que sea sincero; su madre, que es más astuta, ha sentenciado que no se fíe completamente de él, ¿y si quiere humillarla? ¿Y si ha mentido? Aun así, que se acerque y trate de llevarse afablemente con él. En cierto modo, han concordado; no obstante, Nymphadora se ha hecho su propia opinión.

Ese brillo la ha convencido de que no es un ardid más de Malfoy, que puede confiar en lo que diga y haga de ahora en adelante; si no sintiese culpa –o amor o lo que sea– jamás se hubiese atrevido a intentar de hacer las paces con ella. Con lo que lo conoce, eso es muy obvio. No ha esperado que se altere su opinión sólo por una declaración que, no engañándose a sí misma, cualquiera puede darle; sostener un noviazgo con Malfoy no le parece apropiado: ni siquiera han hablado desde que se han encontrado accidentalmente en la casa noble y ancestral de los Black. Y le agradece que diese su perspectiva sobre su "amor" hacia Remus. Nymphadora lo ha amado por años y se ha prometido que no se rendirá hasta que acaben juntos, con la intervención del millonario ha visto su error: es absurdo sufrir a causa de quien te quiere.

Un poco de nerviosismo se apodera de ella al momento en que avanza a la casa de Remus, quien ya está más que acostumbrado a que se auto – invite. Se detiene frente a la puerta replanteándose lo que va a hacer, se insulta a sí misma y entra sin más. Adentro está Remus, el cual la mira con cansancio; no lo culpa, ella también lo estaría si los papeles estuvieran invertidos.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que no tengo que seguir de esta manera: tratando de conquistarte cuando sé que no me aprecias de esa manera. ¿Podemos iniciar de nuevo? ¿Siendo simplemente amigos?

Nymphadora quiere que Remus la excuse por los malos ratos que le ha hecho pasar, no quiere perder la probable amistad que puede haber entre ellos.

—Por supuesto, seremos amigos —dice Remus, Nymphadora se pone más relajada que antes. Remus marca la página del libro que ha estado leyendo y lo cierra, a él le encanta el nivel de madurez que tiene Nymphadora: una decisión muy, muy madura viniendo de la terca mujer. En lo personal, le hubiese encantado comentarle _por qué_ no pueden iniciar un noviazgo en el pasado; ella no lo ha hecho nada fácil, interrumpiéndolo cada vez que ha creído que la rechazará—. Marlene y yo estamos comprometidos, comenzamos a salir desde que estábamos en Hogwarts —Nymphadora se impacta con la revelación. Eso lo explica, se dice, ¿y quién es Marlene? Sea quien sea, realmente hace feliz a Remus. Si él lo es, ella también puede serlo; con otra persona pero lo será.

»Tal vez parecerá raro que hasta ahora nos comprometamos pero Marlene suele viajar muchísimo –como es detective y eso– así que decidimos esperar un tiempo hasta que resolvimos unas diferencias que surgieron entre nosotros. Sabes sobre ella: trabaja en el Escuadrón de Aurores —Sigue explicándose, Nymphadora asiente en comprensión; Marlene McKinnon es una buena detective, que casi ha muerto por meterse en asuntos oscuros. Ambas trabajan como aurores pero en diferentes especiales. En ocasiones, Nymphadora se cuestiona sobre el nombre, ¿qué se fumó el fundador?—. Planeamos casarnos en un año o menos –dependiendo de cuándo vuelva de su investigación– y me gustaría que nos ayudarás: a Marlene le agradas, dice que eres una buena compañera de trabajo.

Nymphadora sonríe orgullosa por su propio desempeño: mientras Marlene recopila investigación, ella a veces ha "conversado" directamente con los maleantes; a casi resolverse el caso, ella se encarga de atraparlos. Son una peculiar combinación.

—¡Me pido ser la madrina!

Remus ríe entretenido.

—Se lo comentaré a Marlene y que decida ella. Yo ya elegí al padrino*.

—Necesito que me aconsejes —dice Nymphadora intrigando a Remus. ¿Consejo de qué?— Malfoy se ha disculpado conmigo, ¿debo darle una oportunidad? —La declaración romántica no tiene importancia momentáneamente.

Remus piensa en las pros y contras que puede tener esa amistad.

—Inténtalo. No perderás nada haciéndolo.

…

Es cuestión de orgullo no haber ido a traer a ésa mujer después de haber sido olímpicamente ignorado, ¿quién se cree que es Nymphadora? ¿Acaso se piensa que puede dejarlo así de fácil? Es exactamente esa personalidad vivaz y no dominable lo que lo ha atraído, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Le encantan las mujeres con carácter y Nymphadora tiene demasiado. Lucius está aprovechando su día libre para pasearse por los parques, despejando su mente. Un Malfoy no anda rogando por atención, la obtiene siempre que se le dé la gana; y que Nymphadora venga a ser la excepción…

—Escúchame —La voz demandante de Nymphadora –que no tiene ningún efecto sobre él– hace que acabe volteándose hasta encararla—. Te daré una oportunidad pero no la desperdicies, ¿entendiste, Malfoy?

—Y acabarás enamorada de mí. No lo dudes, Nymphadora —No dice, afirma Lucius.

Nymphadora prefiere ignorar esa parte.

.

.

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esta pareja en específico es complicada de emparejar y que no se vea forzado *Kaoru alza sus hombros* pero se puede apreciar un pequeño cambio en ellos, básicamente lo que pedía el prompt. En algún momento lo continuaré, por el momento se quedará así "complete" y sobre el aspecto marcado ¿qué decir? No cambiaría al padrino canon (Harry). Sobre Regulus… vamos, que Lucius necesitaba una razón para estar en la casa Black y ser amigo de un Black me pareció adecuado (canónicamente, ambos son_ mortífagos _)._

 _La primera idea que tuve fue que terminaran como novios… De hecho, lo escribí así pero (antes de publicarlo) lo releí y tuve que editarlo completamente: ¡demasiado OoC! Aunque me quedó con un tinte romántico (¡viva yo!)._


End file.
